Start of Something New
by FinchelFanGleek
Summary: AU Finchel
1. 1

**AN: I haven't thought up an appealing summary yet, but I've had these drabbles saved on my computer for a good 3 years now. I hope you enjoy! I haven't written anything in a very long time, so bear with me (:**

Finn Hudson is no hopeless romantic. That's a fact. He just doesn't care for the whole "love" thing anymore, having come to the realization that he'll never find it. And his past experiences can be thanked for that, all of them ending in great heart break. Maybe it really is just a fantasy, though... Maybe it really doesn't exist.

But lonely, Finn isn't. Being single had grown on him. He never has to worry about someone hogging all of the sheets in the middle of the night and he never has to worry about mirror space. Plus, he isn't actually alone, _alone_. He has his family and friends, the most important parts of life, and that is all he needs.

Kurt, his brother, seems to think otherwise and arranged for him to go on a blind date, despite his protests. Apparently, he and the woman met at rehearsal for his new show, Wicked, and they really hit it off. Turns out, she's on the market, as well.

To say that Finn is apprehensive about the entire situation, would be a huge understatement. He hasn't gone out to dinner with the opposite sex, minus his mother, in nearly 5 years, so he was bound to have a few jitters! Especially, since he was hooked up by the fashionista, who ironically has a bad reputation for putting two and two together. Once, Finn got stuck spending the afternoon with a circus clown. Literally, she had come straight from a birthday party, red nose in tow. And that only happened because Kurt _thought_ he knew what he was doing. Fortunately, he promised that this time around would be different, which is at least somewhat relieving to hear.

On the night that the reservation was made for, Finn

Finn sat in the back of the fanciest restaurant in New York City, bouncing his leg vigorously as he waited for the mystery woman. It was already 7:05. She was late. R-Riley? No, no, Rebecca? Or maybe it was Rhonda… He was sure, she definitely did have some sort of a name.

Spotting their waitress out the corner of his eye, leading the petite brunette back to their table, he quickly fixed his tie and stood up to greet her.

"Hi." She spoke softly, sticking her hand out toward him for a shake. "I'm Rachel Berry."

Finn had immediately fallen speechless in her presence, unable to wrap his mind around just how beautiful she was. Her sparkling, brown eyes that lit the room were the first feature he noticed. Then, the gorgeous, long hair. Spiraled curls hung loose upon her shoulders. And last, her perfect smile. The best part.

"You must be Finn?" She tried again, after receiving no response.

He soon snapped out of his daze, nodding. "Y-Yeah. I'm Finn. Finn Hudson."

Their palms finally collided, both feeling an unfamiliar spark, which caused them to pull from one another's grasp nervously.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Finn." She said shyly.

Rachel could already tell by the way her fingers trembled, that he was something special. With those amazing brown eyes that she just couldn't help but stare into, almost getting lost. And that to die for, contagious smile. His haircut was pretty cute, too. Short, dark, a little spiked in the front. She had to admit, his height was a bit odd, though, probably abnormal. But it still made her weak at the knees.

"You too, Rachel." Finn replied, feeling an instant connection. "You too."

**5 reviews, maybe? Pretty please?**


	2. 2

"Number 46!"

Rachel sighs, checking her ticket for the millionth time, as if the number is going to change. Number 62… And all she wanted was a simple cup of coffee. After 7 long hours at the theater, she deserves it. But that proved to be too much to ask for.

"Number 48!" The cashier yells, the next customer stepping up to the register.

Returning home early, like she had planned, is obviously no longer an option.

"Number 49!"

She grunts angrily, growing impatient. Since when is that café busy anyway?

"I have an extra." A familiar voice sounds from behind, catching her attention, and she quickly turns around in surprise. "If you're interested, that is…"

"Finn." She smiles.

"Well, hello, Rachel Berry." He chirps. "Fancy running in to you here."

"I could say the same." She replies. "I didn't take you as a coffee drinking person."

"Wasn't back in the day. But now, it's the only thing that keeps me going." He chuckles, taking a sip of the steaming liquid in his hand.

"Trust me, I understand." She agrees. "I live off of this stuff."

"Great, so then you won't have a problem helping me finish these." He holds his other Styrofoam cup out for her to take, but she respectfully declines.

"I can't take your coffee."

"Why not?" He asks. "Like I said, it's an extra."

"An extra, really?" She questions. "You randomly buy two cups of coffee all the time?"

He nods. "Just in case."

Her brow rises in confusion. "In case you're thirstier than you expected?"

"No, in case I bump into a very parched customer, who is stuck at the end of the line." Finn answers. "And would you look at that? Today, I did." He thrusts the beverage into her hands before turning and making his way over to the condiments bar.

"Fine." She complies, following behind. "I owe you one, though."

"Actually two." He corrects, sitting down across from her at a small table by the window. "After our date last week, you disappeared."

"You never called."

"You never gave me your number."

"And you never asked for it."

"Touché." He holds his hands up in defense. "That's the last time I'll ever mess with a broadway starlet."

She giggles. "Sorry, it's been a long day, if you can't already tell."

"Don't be. I can imagine you're tired, with all the rehearsals and lessons."

She sighs. "I'm afraid I just can't bounce back the way I used to when I was 16. But I still enjoy performing."

"When's opening night?"

"Oh, not for awhile."

"I would love to see the show sometime. And I know that my daughter would, too. She's into all that kind of girly stuff."

Wait a minute… "Your daughter?"

Finn nods, taking another drink. "Teagan. She's 4… And from the look on your face, I get the feeling that Kurt never mentioned I had a kid."

She shakes her head no.

"Surprising, because he absolutely adores her. Spoils her rotten."

Rachel smiles. "That's sweet."

"I have a picture." He reaches into his pocket and pulls out his wallet, showing her the 4x6 photo proudly. "There she is."

The little girl, clad from head to toe in paint, smiles widely and poses with her artwork for the camera. Her resemblance to Finn is almost uncanny, with the inheritance of all his features. The hair, the eyes, the nose and mouth… Her small size is possibly the only thing passed down by her mother. And maybe the ears.

"She looks just like you."

"Yeah." He grins, and Rachel's heart melts. She can't pin point why exactly, but he's even more attractive as a dad.

"I-I'll see what I can do about those tickets."

"Front row seats!" He demands playfully and she giggles.

"Any other requests?"

"I want to get to know you better."

She blushes, looking down at her lap. "We'll see."

Standing up, they throw their trash away and head out. He offers to give her a ride home because trying to hail a taxi at that time of night will be a complete waste of time, and she's a bit hesitant, having met the guy a whole 8 days ago and all. But she agrees anyway, not wanting to say goodbye just yet.

"Finn, there's someone I would like you to meet."

**5 reviews, maybe? Pretty please?**


End file.
